


Tiny Beautiful Things

by Moonblastbitch



Series: Orchids in Ink [3]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Child Abandonment, Cunnilingus, F/F, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Gideon Nav is a U-Haul Lesbian, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Bondage, Palamedes and Camilla to the rescue AGAIN, Shower Sex, all aboard the cuddle train, chilllin in a cabin, five feet apart bc Harrow has intimacy issues, two lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: One month deep into their kinda-maybe-sorta relationship Harrow and Gideon spend an afternoon getting to know each other. Sequel to A Tolerance For Pain.
Relationships: Camilla Hect/Palamedes Sextus, Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Orchids in Ink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030737
Comments: 79
Kudos: 160





	1. Baby, Its Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon and Harrow have a quiet morning alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really this is just an excuse to explain Gideon and Harrows over-wrought au backstories while snowed in. Enjoy this continuation of the Griddlehark tattoo artist au, featuring more cuddles and less fucking on chairs.
> 
> (theres still fucking tho don't worry)

Harrowhark Nonagesimus was having a very good morning before she’d even opened her eyes. She’d woken up at 8:00am, practically sleeping in for her, wrapped up in her unofficial girlfriends warm flannel sheets. As she adjusted to her surroundings she heard the shower running from the ensuite bathroom. A slow smile spread across her face as she stretched out naked as the day she was born. 

Gideon was… Surprising. Not what she expected at all if she was being honest with herself. Palamedes had warned her before they met that she was something of an eccentric, but that description alone barely scratched the surface of who the red haired disaster in question really was. 

Harrow had, pre-Gideon, made maybe three impulsive choices total in her life. After a month of going back and forth in the nebulous space of ‘seeing each other’ she could officially bring her total up to six. She’d never even had a one night stand before she met the outrageous, motorcycle riding, dirty magazine reading, hellhound currently whistling some incomprehensible tune from the shower. But the longer she was with Gideon the more she could feel herself loosening the leash. Relaxing. It both intrigued and terrified her.

Bleary eyed, Harrow rolled over and checked her phone. One text from Ianthe, which she promptly ignored, two from Pent, which she actually did check (that ended up just being a question she answered independent of Harrow), and most oddly was a string of messages from Gideon herself earlier that morning.

(5:20am) Griddle: going to the gym!!!!! gonna be home in like an hour??? maybe 2???? Ill bring you food  
(7:34am) Griddle: hey @ the bodega, whatcha want  
(7:36am) Griddle: wait dont answer that  
(7:36am) Griddle: sleep more!!!!!!!!!!  
(7:37am) Griddle: IGNORE ME!!!!!!!

Filled with an overwhelming sense of fondness Harrow buried her face in the pillow and screamed. Then with as much dignity as she could muster she thrusted herself out of the bed and pulled open the bathroom door.

“Morning!” Gideon's cheerful voice boomed from behind the ridiculous ghost themed vinyl shower curtain she had once described to her as ‘fucking rad’. Harrow could just barely make out the muscular shape of her shoulders. A shiver ran through her at the thought of Gideon warm and wet inside. Without thinking twice she ripped open the shower curtain to join her.

“Move.” She responded, poking at Gideon's back as she delicately stepped inside the tub. Obligingly, her sort-of girlfriend scooched away from the stream, giving Harrow full access to the broiling hot water. Her face felt tacky with leftover eyeliner and she made a mental note to bring a bottle of cleanser next time she came over.

“God you’re so demanding. Why do I like you again?” Gideon teased. Harrow felt her mouth dry up at the sight of her red hair dripping into her eyes, the dark freckles that dotted themselves across her warm brown skin glowing in the steam. She watched dots of moisture pour down her chest with interest.

“Ask your therapist not me.” Gideon laughed at that, and without warning her as usual, bundled Harrow up into her arms. She hesitated at first, then slowly melted in the embrace.

“Good morning Gideon.” She murmured into the soft skin of her shoulder.

“Morning again. You busy today?” She asked with just the slightest modicum of hope. Harrow knew Gideon walked around eggshells with her when it came to making plans. She saw the way she skirted around intimacy like it was poison. But for some unfathomable reason she still tried. It made Harrow want to try too.

“No, not at all.” Which was not entirely true. She should be updating her portfolio. But her priorities were skewing as of late. Gideon ran her big hands up and down Harrow's spine, leaving a trail of sparks in her wake.

“Well… I got us some breakfast. And what a coincidence I happen to also have the day free. What say we spend it naked and sticky?”

Harrow snorted and picked up the bar of soap that Gideon had abandoned on the side of the tub, breaking the hug. “I wouldn't be opposed to that. But I will need to pick up a change of clothes sometime today.”

“Did you not hear the naked part?”

Harrow batted her with the loofa she left last time she came over. “I need other things too you dunce. Not all of us take five minutes to get ready in the morning.”

“I cannot help that I’m so effortlessly sexy Harrow, I simply reap the rewards.” Harrow rolled her eyes and scrubbed with the sponge viciously before Gideon pulled it out of her hands.

“Hey now let me help with that.” She smiled as she felt the scratch of the loofa dragging its way down her shoulders. Being with Gideon she found that even simple tasks became borderline erotic. She closed her eyes and imagined her not-girlfriends face, that look she got when she feigned concentration; just the tip of her tongue sticking out of her soft lips, her eyebrows furrowed.

Harrow shivered as she felt the drag of the sponge across her breasts, special attention being paid to the little rings of steel piercing her nipples. Last time they showered together Gideon had caught the stray fibers of a washcloth across her piercings, causing quite the headache as they tried to disentangle them without ripping the rings clean off. Harrow chuckled at the thought and Gideon left a lingering kiss across her shoulder blade.

“I remembered, see?” She said proudly. Harrow leaned back against her. 

“Yes, very well done. Now are you going to boast over your success all day or are you going to continue?”

No need to tell her twice. Gideon resumed her soapy path down Harrows stomach, tracing the endless inked patterns along her skin. She stopped at the apex between her thighs and dropped the loofa, content to sneak her hand between and spread them wide with her knee.

Harrow let her head fall back against Gideon's chest as she felt long fingers rub across her mound, dipping inside the slick skin of her cunt. Hunger gnawed at her while Gideon left slow drags everywhere but where she needed it most.

“Griddle… I swear I’ll hurt you.” She whimpered out. The woman being threatened behind her didn't seem to mind as she kept her pace. Impatiently Harrow tried to rub herself on the leg currently jammed between her thighs. Gideon did not approve of her alternative means of getting off and pulled her knee away quickly. Harrow let out an agonized groan and heard an infuriatingly smug laugh in response.

“Having a hard time down there?” Gideon asked innocently.

“I hope you get a flesh eating disease.” Harrow muttered with as much venom as she could muster while painfully turned on. 

“Pretty bold thing to say to the woman whose got you slimed to the knees.”

Harrow huffed and decided to take control of the situation, sliding her fingers down her stomach to join her not-quite girlfriends. Before she could get close one of Gideon's hands wrapped around her wrist and locked it on the small of her back.

“Uh uh, none of that. You were in charge all night, now it's my turn.” She could feel Gideon grinning into the side of her neck as she adjusted their position. Harrow was flush against her chest, except for her neatly tucked in arms which both thrilled and infuriated her in equal measures. She considered putting up a fight. She considered stomping around until she got her way. But just before she took action Gideon ran her thumb up, right on the bundle of nerves that left Harrow practically convulsing.

She let out a wet gasp as she felt Gideon grind down onto her clit. She wished she could scratch at her, grab her, hold her closer. But her hands were firmly locked in a hold she didn't even know Gideon could perform. She wriggled against the friction, breathing heavy as she felt a finger dip inside her.

“Nav-” She choked out as Gideon slipped another digit inside. The pressure of the water felt pounding as long fingers thrusted in and out of her. She panted, semi-conscious of the fact that getting too riled up would probably result in a concussion for one or both of them. The thought drifted out of her head as quickly as it arrived. 

Dimly she could feel Gideon lick a stripe up her neck as she continued her ministrations on her cunt. Harrow couldn't fixate on that at all. Her mind, or at least what was left of it, was laser focused on the climax that was coming into the horizon. She screwed her eyes tight, aware she was making loud, foul noises but did not care enough to stop. 

“Gideon- almost- just a bit more-.”

Gideon seemed to have gotten the memo. Her pace increased furiously, two dripping wet fingers pulled out of Harrow's cunt and rubbed viciously at the bull’s eye between her legs. Her hips rolled helplessly to meet her and Harrow felt herself go taut as a bowstring. Finally after an agonizingly breathless moment she felt her orgasm crest in waves and came with an embarrassing yelp.

Gideon let go of her wrists and she instantly relaxed, turning around to wrap her arms around the other woman's neck.

“You have- astoundingly good water pressure here.” She mewled.

Gideon let out a bright burst of laughter and kissed Harrow's forehead. “Yeah, can't complain.” 

She felt… raw. Suspiciously vulnerable, like she’d just torn away a hunk of her skin that was now exposed to the elements. She let her hands drift down Gideon's tight stomach, flit across her wide and perfect hips. Then she got an idea.

“Griddle. I’m going to require your trust for this. Is that alright?” She asked, face pointed up, eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly in the way she knew Gideon found very, very difficult to resist. Perhaps it was cheating. She didn't really care.

“Just- Just point me where to go.” She gritted out, a bit distracted as Harrow trailed her hands down Gideon's trembling legs. 

“Very good. Put up a leg on the side of the tub there. Yes, that's a good girl.” Harrow praised, rubbing her hands along her sides. She could see the pupils in Gideon's beautiful golden eyes expanding. “Now grab onto the safety rail there. We don't want you to get hurt now do we?”

She folded for her wonderfully, just as Harrow knew she would. Without warning she slipped onto her knees and pressed her mouth against the red thatch of curls between her legs. Gideon hissed and gripped the railing harder. For once Harrow was grateful for their height difference, it made this far more comfortable. 

Gently she nosed her way into Gideon's glorious cunt. Wrapping both hands around her thick, muscular thighs for leverage she stroked her lazily, half for her own pleasure and half in revenge for being so slow earlier. She delighted upon hearing the tell-tale puffs of air escaping Gideon's mouth as she slipped her tongue inside. She tasted salty and hot and like everything perfect in the world.

Gideon started shaking, earlier than Harrow had been expecting. Though she supposed it did make sense. How long had she waited patiently in her own arousal as Harrow spasmed around her? She hummed at the thought and slid a hand up Gideon's stomach, stroking lightly. 

“You’re evil.” She wheezed out above her, grasping the hand on her stomach with her free one. Harrow dragged her tongue deliberately slow through her folds, stopping just before her clit and moving back down. Gideon's hand tightened around her.

“You know what? Scratch evil- you- You’re devious. Heinous. They shouldn't let you outside unsupervised. You- you find unsuspecting red heads to t-torture.” 

Harrow smiled against her will, leaning her forehead against one inner thigh. “Uh huh. You caught me. Lock me up and throw away the key.”

She looked up at Gideon, whose eyes were positively burning with lust. “Don't give me ideas Nonagesmius.”

Harrow felt a little shiver of thrill run down her spine at the thought. She filed the idea away for another day and continued her work. But not before leaving an absurdly large hickey on Gideon's skin in her wake. She made a noise like a dying animal at that, and only increased in volume when Harrow slotted her head back between her legs.

She could happily expire right there. Nothing was better on this earth than the feeling of Gideon, deranged with lust, rolling her hips against her mouth. She eventually relented and slipped her tongue against her clit. Gideon practically wept at the sensation, hand leaving Harrows to slip around her wet hair and ride her face without shame.

Harrow gripped her hips and let Gideon take the reins, satisfied with her teasing. Gideon's breathing got hard and quick. Harrow could feel her swaying uneasily and got a little nervous this might just end in an injury yet. But before she could worry too much she felt that beautiful twitch against her tongue, Gideon let out one last loud grunt and that was it.

Harrow slid down, sitting on her ass rather than her now-sore knees. The shower water was starting to go cold and her legs felt cramped. Still looking up at Gideon, shaken, gorgeous Gideon, she couldn’t be too upset.

“We’ll both catch a cold if we stay in here much longer.” She called up at her. In response Gideon hauled her up and shut off the faucet.

“You are fucking perfect did you know that? Fucking incredible, fucking amazing, absolutely the fucking best thing in the world.” She ranted on, squeezing the life out of Harrow.

“You’re welcome. Now you mentioned something about breakfast earlier?” 

“Oh fine, change the subject. But now that you mention it I am starving. I got us a classic smorgasbord, I hope you’re hungry.”

“Absolutely famished.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Gideon's house was one of Harrow's favorite places. It was such a strange, sparse mishmash of random objects that should have repelled her but miraculously endeared her instead. It was a small cabin, designed by someone who likely thought things like second drafts of blueprints were beneath them. The walls and floors were cut off at weird angles, outlets were higher on the wall than they should have been, the downstairs bedroom was less of a room and more of a large cell and the kitchen was wired in such a way that one mis-flipped light switch could take out both the fridge and the stove. But she loved it nonetheless. 

The upstairs was all one level and crowded with Gideon's knick knacks and an absurdly large bed that Harrow had no idea how she even managed to get it up there in the first place. She’d asked once and rather than just explain like a normal person might, Gideon had flexed her absurd biceps. Harrow promptly told her she was an idiot.

God she liked her so much. She liked her so much it terrified her.

The first month they’d been unofficially-officially ‘together’ Harrow had assumed she just rented out the place. But over breakfast that morning it turned out no, it was Gideon's lock, stock and barrel.

“Yeah it's kind of a long story. Basically my bio dad helped me get it.” Harrow took a sip of coffee (black, of course) and, sensing a story, urged her to continue. Fascinatingly, despite how much Gideon loved to talk, when it came to herself Harrow found her more reserved… more delicate than she might assume. She ran a hand through her hair nervously.

“Uh yeah. So my folks were never really together. Apparently they kinda hated each other actually. But yeah they fucked one night and my mom got knocked up. For whatever reason she decided to keep me. But there were some complications when I was born and long story short she kicked the bucket and I got put in the system.” She watched Gideon's hand tighten around her mug and Harrow slotted herself against her side. She looked down and kissed her head before continuing.

“Anyway she had a pretty hefty military insurance payout that had just been hanging out in some vault for like eighteen years. Her solicitors found me when I started applying for school grants and they told John- my birth dad. There was this big hullabaloo about it for a minute but eventually they did the DNA test and it turned out yes I was 100% this bitch.” Harrow rapped her on the side for the dumb joke. Gideon grinned and continued.

“I ended up getting the money after that. Honestly I had absolutely no idea what to do with it. John was the one who told me I should invest in some permanent housing, probably cause he didn't wanna get stuck with me if I got kicked out of school or something.” Gideon laughed a little at that, but it sounded hollow. Harrow felt a spark of rage burst through her cerebral cortex the thought of anyone not wanting Gideon. 

“Johns just- don't get me wrong he's nice and all. But it's weird to suddenly be a dad of an eighteen year old when you didn't know they existed in the first place you know?” She said, likely trying to placate Harrow's protective anger. “He tries to do right by me though. He went with me when I looked at this place, helped co-sign and everything. I never really had something of my own so it meant a lot.”

“Even if the wiring is a disaster?” Harrow asked, balancing her chin on Gideon's shoulder.

“Hey that gives the place character!”

“And the abysmally small guest quarters?”

“I prefer to think of it as more of a storage space.”

“What about the overrun yard out there?”

“I’m thinking of renting out some goats to really go ham on it.”

Harrow wrinkled her nose. “Most people would just get a lawn mower Griddle.”

“Yeah but think of all that free goat food out there for them! Feels like a waste not to go for it.”

Harrow does not deserve such a lovely person. 

“And besides all that I’m lucky you know? Most kids get the shit end of the stick when they age out of the system but not me. I got a whole ass new dad, some pretty great friends, a sweet cabin and you.” Her eyes met Harrows at that, and she was overcome with the need to kiss Gideon Nav right this second.

Apparently her thoughts were reciprocated. Before she could lift up her head Gideon reached around her waist and placed her up onto the counter top where they had eaten breakfast. Quick as a rabbit she situated herself right between her legs and brought her lips to Harrows. She melted at the touch and grasped at Gideon's face, pulling her in closer.

They kissed sloppily, unhurried. Harrow ran her hands through Gideon's hair, feeling high off greed, needing desperately to touch every single inch of this perfect person standing before her. She groaned into the kiss and leaned back against the sticky counter.

Gideon followed her like a shadow, breathlessly climbing on top, kissing every bit of skin she could get her mouth on. Harrow felt dizzy under all the attention. She’d never been with someone like her before. Someone so eager, so passionate. She opened her eyes a crack and saw a delicious flush across Gideon's cheeks. She had to kiss it.

Wary of the dishes still sitting undisturbed on the counter tops, she shoved Gideon lightly, motioning to her to lay down where Harrow had been. She complied happily, awkwardly crab walking backward until she was settled. She couldn't help but laugh at the image, breaking into a fit of giggles while Gideon glared at her.

“Yeah? Let's see how sexy you look trying that maneuver Nonagesimus.” She huffed, crossing her arms for good measure.

“I’m so sorry. Griddle you just-” And she started off again. Gideon impatiently pulled her on her lap, arms snug around her waist.

“Yeah yeah laugh at the fool! Get it all out you evil witch.” She grumbled. Harrow kissed her placatingly, starting at her forehead and moving down to her temples, her cheeks, her nose and finally her lips. Suddenly all Gideon's complaints dispelled into the wind.

They kissed languidly for some time, running their hands on any skin they could touch. It was Gideon who finally broke the long kiss.

“Hey… I wanna try something really quick okay? You up for it?” She asked suggestively. 

Harrow thought about it for a minute. “Does it involve electric shocks?”

“No.”

“Animals?”

“Nope.”

“Complicated acrobatics?”

“Dammit woman stop trying to make me laugh.”

“These are very standard preliminary questions Griddle, don't be so surprised.”

It was Gideon's turn now to roll her eyes. “Okay okay I promise, no strange and unusual happenings will go on. But maybe a bit of light bondage. You down?” 

Harrow felt that same shiver she had earlier at the thought of being tied up at Gideon's mercy. “You or me?” 

“Let's start with you, try me later?” 

Harrow nodded then moved to lay flat on the counter. “Alright, move me at your discretion.” 

Gideon's eyes lit up at that. She jumped off the counter and ran up to the bedroom, shouting “Stay right there!” Harrow huffed in amusement and stretched lightly while she waited. 

Gideon came bounding back down the stairs in a flash, now accompanied by a large cloth bag stuffed full of sex toys. Harrow had become well acquainted with most everything inside by now. She watched as she rifled through, then victoriously pulled out a pair of silky red cuffs.

“When did you get those?” Harrow asked.

“I bought them as a gag for a friend's bachelorette party forever ago. Found them buried in my closet last week and decided to take them for a spin.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Harrow, holding the cuffs out on one finger for inspection.

“You are so very depraved.”

“Pot, I’d like to introduce you to my girl Kettle.”

Harrow snorted and held her hands up. Gideon jumped up and pulled her off the counter, laying her out on the floor of her living room a few feet away. She moved Harrow onto her side and slid her arms behind her, cuffs slipped around the wrists. It was a mirror of their position earlier in the shower.

“Having an encore Nav?” She asked.

“Mmm, you could say I got inspired. Couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would be to have you all tied up without the whole falling to our death thing.”

“You’re so dramatic. We’d have broken a hip at worst.”

“Oh my apologies Night Mistress, you are correct as usual.” And with that Gideon situated herself flush against Harrows back, her legs looping around her own and spreading her shamefully wide. Harrow flushed at the sensation of cold air hitting her dripping cunt.

Gideon tucked herself happily between her neck and her shoulder, groping her way down Harrow's body. She couldn't help but think of herself as a large instrument, a cello maybe, and Gideon as her exquisitely talented musician. Her arms were completely immobile, her legs grappled into uselessness by the stupidly perfect woman whispering into her neck.

“Feels good?” She asked, lightly nipping at her jaw. Harrow nodded tightly while Gideon fingered one of her nipples. The sensation made her see stars. Then, infuriating, she did it again! Pinching and tweaking with no sign of stopping. Harrow heard herself cry out before she’d even realized she’d done it, her pulse thrumming wildly. 

Gideon worked along her body at a leisurely stride, leaving vicious little bite marks down her neck all the while. Harrow felt as if she was dying from over-stimulation and the beast behind her hadn't so much as glanced at her cunt! It felt patently unfair. It was dangerously erotic. She couldn't wait to get her hands on her.

Gideon rolled her onto her front suddenly, adjusting her so her ass stuck out in the air, hands still folded on the small of her back and her face was squashed on the floor. She heard Gideon get up and wailed at the thought of being abandoned. But quick as she left she returned, this time with a pillow that she slid under Harrow's face. She sighed into the soft cotton and felt a large hand card through her hair, coaxing her into relaxation.

“There we go. Don't want anything to happen to that cute face.” Gideon mumbled in a low, heady voice that made her want to collapse in on herself like a dying star. She felt the hand in her hair work down her back, massaging a little as she went, traveling up the curve of her ass until she finally felt the trace of thick fingers against her cunt. She moaned at the slight pressure.

“Oh yeah we are absolutely doing this again.”

Harrow blew out a breath. “Only if I tie you up.”

“Oh that's a given. I’m creaming my metaphorical pants just watching you. Can't wait till I’m on the other end.”

Harrow wriggled her ass impatiently. She heard a chuckle from behind. “Alright alright, I’m getting to it Gloom Mistress.”

She felt Gideon lean over her, her breasts pressed against her shoulder blades. The pressure felt like sweet relief and she let her head relax onto the pillow. Her balance felt off with two appendages out of commission but Gideon held her steady.

Finally she felt a finger plunge inside of her, hard and fast. She gasped at the contrast of sensation, tilting her hips to meet Gideon. She was relentless in the best possible way, skimming her insides hard and fast, leaving no room for thought. Harrow drank in the attention like oxygen, helplessly accepting every tingling feeling left by Gideon Nav.

“More- Please.” She begged, riding the single digit with fervor. She breathed a long sigh of relief as Gideon slipped in another finger, then another. The pressure inside her boiled unwaveringly as she cried out into the pillow. She felt a dusting of kisses along her back as the tension inside her increased. She’d give anything right now to have just one single finger to herself.

Like she’d read her mind Gideon brought the heel of her palm rough against her clit. Harrow sobbed into the pillow, grinding her hips as fast as she could against the calluses. She met her thrust for thrust until the pressure was just too great. Harrow felt herself crack open like an egg, biting into the pillow as she came all over Gideon's hand.

She slumped onto the floor, worn out and deliciously used. She heard Gideon above her wrestling with the silk tie of the cuffs, practically radiating smug satisfaction. She lazily contemplated throwing the pillow in her face, then nixed the idea when she thought about how comfortable she was.

Her arms, now free, fell as she spread out on the floor. Gideon flopped beside her, and she turned her head to meet her gaze.

“Real good huh?” She asked, running a hand along Harrows sweating backside.

“Absolutely. Nav you really are something else.”

Gideon burrowed her head against Harrows and breathed in deep. “Mhm.”

They laid there lazily for a moment until the loud groan of a stomach interrupted their reverie.

“Please tell me there are leftovers.” Harrow groaned. Gideon laughed and in one quick movement slung her over her shoulders. She squawked at the motion and Gideon patted her ass assuredly. 

“I gotcha babe. Lets get some grub.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Some snow had fallen over the course of the morning between breakfast, sex, and then more breakfast. It coated the landscape in a dusting of white that had Gideon proclaim that they absolutely needed to be cuddling by a fire stat.

“Have you ever even used that thing?” Harrow asked, as Gideon poked around at the dusty old fireplace with her face screwed tight in concentration.

“Uh once when I first moved in. I never think to mess around with it though.”

Harrow crouched over next to her and studied the diagram Gideon had pulled out of a huge stack of papers. Internally she itched to get a binder and some dividers and reorganize the mess where Gideon kept most of her important documents.

She could feel her hair, still a bit damp from the shower this morning, begin to curl up into little cow-licks across her scalp. She scratched helplessly at the tangle on her head as Gideon puzzled over the instruction on the floor. The sweater she had loaned her was already over-sized on Gideon, making Harrow positively drown in the clunky knit fabric. One of her shoulders was completely exposed to the cold air and her legs remained bare. Unsurprisingly, Gideon had also proclaimed that today was a no pants day. 

Not that Harrow could complain she thought while she eyed her not-girlfriends muscular thighs as she lounged around in boxer shorts and a sports bra.

Eventually they managed to get the old stove running, chucking in newspaper and scraps they found around the cabin as kindling. Gideon piled together a massive nest of blankets on the hardwood floors and splayed out on top of it like a starfish.

“Come here you spiteful little goblin.” Gideon demanded, holding her arms out for Harrow to fall into.

“Where on earth do you get all these dumb nicknames?” Harrow wondered as she curled up on top of her.

“My think sponge goes places baby, I dunno what to tell you.” Gideon said as she wrestled the blankets over them. Harrow burrowed into her neck and breathed in deep, smelling the rich scent of coffee and hazelnut that was still clinging to Gideon's skin.

They laid there in peaceful silence for a few minutes, watching the steady stream of snow out of the high glass windows. Harrow felt herself being lulled back to sleep as Gideon started making slow circles along her lower back, hands dragging underneath her sweater.

“Hey… so why’d you become a tattoo artist in the first place?” Gideon asked suddenly. Harrow propped her head up on her hands.

“It's a bit of a long story. And quite depressing. Not exactly interesting either.”

“Really? Doesn’t match up to my rags-to-almost middle class foster girl story?” 

“Not quite.”

“Well I’m sure I’ll find something to entertain me.” Gideon teased as she ran her fingers up Harrow's hips and across her soft stomach.

“Keep going like that and I won't be able to focus.” Harrow grumbled.

“Just ignore me! Now go on, tell me your tale.” 

Harrow rolled her eyes and sat up, straddling Gideon's hips. “I have… quite a large extended family. All of whom are much older than me. The closest person to my age is my cousin Ortus, he’s turning thirty-eight next year. So I was doted on as a child.”

“You? Spoiled? No way.”

Harrow took Gideon's advice and ignored her interruption. “Our family came from old money, and my parents were rather traditional. They invested a lot in me so that I could succeed. I did well in my studies but I was most drawn to art. Traditional, sculpture, mixed media, it didn't really matter. At first my parents encouraged it as a helpful extra curricular but eventually they insisted I spend more time focusing on school than playing with crayons.”

Harrow shifted a bit. “The year I turned ten we had run into some financial troubles. Many of my older relatives required hospice, cancer treatments and the like. The bills were piling up quickly. I hadn't realized how bad it was until I came home from school one day. My mother and father… they had chosen to kill themselves rather than deal with our debts.”

Gideon sat up abruptly. “Fuck Harrow I’m so sorry. I wouldn't have asked- I mean I didn't know-.”

Harrow wrapped her arms around her. “It's alright. It was a long time ago.”

“I mean yeah but- like are you okay?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I’m fairly well adjusted. I have nothing to complain about.”

“Still…” Gideon looked at her softly, her warm amber eyes studying her every expression. Harrow did not deserve such a kind person.

“Anyway… I ended up taking on some responsibility in the family. I pushed my art aside so I could focus on a more viable career path. I excelled in school, I went to college early, I got an appropriate degree in finance, I did all the things I was supposed to do. But I was miserable. Then I met Abigail Pent. She worked in my office and expressed interest in going off and starting a whole new career as a tattoo artist ten years deep into her current one. I thought she was insane. But Pent is... Persistent.”

Harrow smiled at the thought. “She had seen some sketches I did in my spare time, just doodles really, and thought me ‘a real talent’”. She held up her fingers in air quotes at that. “She eventually bullied me into giving it a try and I just… I loved it. I loved everything about it. It was worth the hand cramps and the back pain and the mistakes just to see my art out there in the world, really enjoyed by someone.”

She felt her face flush as Gideon tucked herself into her shoulder, littering little kisses up and down her exposed skin. “So I ended up taking the risk. I apprenticed alongside Pent for a few years. Once we built up a decent client base we started our own shop with Tridentaris. I think you’ve met her. Tall, blonde, always looks either smug or annoyed?”

Gideon's face scrunched up at that. “Is she the rude bitch who held you up last week when we were going to the movies?”

“One in the same. She’s quite a talented piercer, just no people skills.”

“Yeah seems like you guys are lacking that over there.”

Harrow sighed. “Another thing Pent handles for us. Were it not for her or her husband Magnus we’d likely have people running out crying daily.”

“Oh! Was he the dude who came by with the cinnamon rolls the other day? Man he was so fucking funny.”

Harrow scrunched up her nose at that. “You would find his puns amusing.”

“Yeah because they're awesome.”

“I’m not arguing this with you.”

“Because I’m totally right?”

“Anyway!” Harrow exclaimed loudly. “It was the first real choice I’d ever made in my life. And I don't regret it for a second. Even though the money hasn't always been steady I feel quite… content.”

“How’d your family take it?”

Harrow bit her lip nervously. “They were not exactly thrilled. They didn't disown me or anything but my great aunts especially made it perfectly clear they did not approve of what I was doing with my life. Surprisingly my cousin Ortus, the one I mentioned earlier, was very happy for me. He’s an artist of a kind himself. A poet, actually published too. It was the first time we really connected over anything. He supported me financially for most of my apprenticeship. If it wasn't for him I doubt any of this would have been possible.” 

“I owe him a big fat thank you then. Think I should send him a card?”

Harrow laughed at that. “Maybe you’ll meet him sometime. He’ll likely be visiting around Christmas. I’ll introduce you then.”

Belatedly Harrow realized she’d just opened the door for Gideon to meet her relatives. Panic stricken she thought about taking it back. Until she looked down and saw Gideon's face light up like the North Star.

“Yeah? Maybe I’ll read one of his books so we can have something to bond over. Think there's anything I’d like in there?”

“Mmm he mostly writes poems about Arthurian legends. They’re a bit… flowery. Though there is quite a bit of sword fighting involved, and some jousting, you’ll like that.” 

“Oh fuck yeah!” Gideon pumped her fist at that, shaking the little tower they’d made of their bodies. Gideon laughed as she fell backwards, taking Harrow with her back into the blanket nest. She wrestled them around until she was spooning Harrow, the two of them facing the fireplace.

“Thanks for telling me all that by the way.” Gideon said softly into her ear. 

“It's okay. I didn't mind sharing.”

Gideon threw a leg over her side and pulled Harrows back flush against her chest. Harrow felt drowsy with warmth and grasped at Gideon's arm as it made its way around her waist.

“Griddle?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn't mind sharing because it was with you. I just… want you to know that.”

She left a loud, smacking kiss on her cheek. “Right back atcha sugar lips.”

Harrow smiled as Gideon rested her chin on top of her head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I just finished Harrow the Ninth? Its big I-Love-Abigail-Pent hours over here. With a touch of my boys Magnus and Ortus of course.
> 
> Once again a huge thank you to @Felicia_tattoos who fielded my endless questions about tattoo apprenticeships. Harrows backstory is still WILDLY simplistic compared to the huge amount of time artists need to put in just to be able to use a machine but I think it works well for this short smutty fic
> 
> This will likely be a two parter, maybe three depending on my mood. Be sure to sub, gimme a comment, maybe a kudos. Its the light of my quarantine to read and respond to all the thoughtful, wonderful stuff yall say. It really means the world to me.
> 
> Reference pictures:
> 
> Gideon's shower curtain (which is indeed very rad): https://imgur.com/a/D8YIbSD
> 
> Gideons Cabin Inspo: https://imgur.com/a/IuJk47N
> 
> Fireplace: https://imgur.com/a/z6vsFBb
> 
> The origin of the nickname 'Spiteful Little Goblin' (which coincidentally is also the name I have in my phone for my girlfriend): https://twitter.com/pilpopilpo/status/1300132880170070021?s=21
> 
> Harrows borrowed sweater (Its literally just the knifes out sweater): https://m.llbean.com/llb/shop/51737?page=heritage-sweater-irish-fishermans-crewneck&bc=12-26-594&feat=594-GN3&csp=a&pos=11


	2. Brand New Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While stranded in the cabin Gideon and Harrow have some visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. This was originally gonna be a one shot. But then I wrote way too much. So surprise!!! Part two here we go! Now featuring bros, sleepover plans, and the dreaded 'what are we' conversation. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Harrow faded back into consciousness an hour or so later. She could hear Gideon snoring next to her and was tempted to kick her awake, but resisted the urge. Instead she checked her phone and saw Sextus left a message for her.

(11:50am) Palamedes Sextus: Did you happen to stay the night at Gideons last night?

Harrow frowned. Her comings and goings were quite obvious to her friends now. She felt as if she should be embarrassed to be so predictable.

(12:03pm) Yes. Why?

(12:04pm) Palamedes Sextus: Do you need us to bring you anything? The storm is closing down most of the grocery stores in town, and a few of the roads too. You might be stuck out there for a bit.

Harrow rolled her eyes. Leave it to Sextus to be a total mother hen. Although he was right, Gideon did live a bit out of the way. Part of why the cabin was so cheap to acquire she supposed. 

(12:05pm) How on earth would you make it out here?

(12:05pm) Palamedes Sextus: Our neighbor has a pickup with snow tires he’s kindly offered us to use. Would you like us to bring you some supplies before the storm gets too bad?

Harrow thought about it. Gideon was chronically unprepared for an emergency. Most of what she had in her fridge were condiments and various to-go protein shakes. It wouldn't be a bad idea.

(12:06pm) Yes that would be appreciated. I’ll venmo you gas and grocery money.

(12:06pm) Palamedes Sextus: Don't bother, I owe Gideon a favor. See you in an hour or so.

Harrow smiled and set her phone on the hardwood next to her. She turned around in Gideon's arms and studied her. Her cropped red hair was sticking out at all angles, a little line of drool had made a path down her chin and her face was creased from either the pillows or Harrows head. She found it all distressingly adorable.

“Griddle wake up. We’ll have company in an hour.” Harrow said softly, shaking her maybe-girlfriends shoulders.

“Whaz. Wait wha?” Gideon asked, her words slurring with sleep.

“Sextus is coming by with some supplies for us. Apparently the snow storm is putting most of the town into lockdown.”

“Ah shit. I don't have anything.”

“I’m aware. And so is Sextus. He and most likely Camilla will be here soon. Let's get cleaned up.” Gideon groaned when she said that, tucking her face into Harrow's shoulder.

“But I don't waaaaannnnaaaaaa.” She whined. Harrow had no sympathy for this and stood up, much to Gideons chagrin.

“They’ll only be an hour and we still have to clear the breakfast dishes in the kitchen and put on proper clothes.”

“I dunno I’d say you look good just like that.” Gideon grinned at her, not so subtly peering up her sweater. Harrow kicked her for her trouble and stroad off to the kitchen. She could hear her not-quite-girlfriend following.

“We should put together a list for Sextus of everything we’ll need.” She said, putting her hands on her hips and surveyed the messy kitchen. 

“Or. Hear me out. We let that mama bear handle everything and spend the next hour in the bone zone.” Gideon countered, wrapping her arms around Harrow's waist.

Harrow put on a belabored sigh. “You do realize if this snow keeps up we’ll likely be stuck together for the next couple days yes? We should portion out our ‘bone-zone’ time so we don't get sick of each other.”

Gideon cocked her head in puzzlement, as if the idea of getting sick of sex was something absolutely foreign to her. Harrow felt her hands start making their way to the hem of her sweater and slid out of her arms before she got distracted. Behind her Gideon booed.

“Chores first, sex later Nav.” Harrow turned around to Gideon making a rude gesture at her, but she started picking up dishes regardless so she considered that a win. 

While Gideon busied herself with tidying up Harrow went through the pantry and texted a list of staples for Sextus to pick up. She was amazed to see Gideon didn't even have a bag of rice or a loaf of bread in her cupboards.

“Who took all your groceries?” Harrow asked over the roar of the sink.

“Oh yeah. I haven't been able to go shopping in a minute. Been pretty distracted lately.” She said in a suggestive voice that had Harrow groaning. 

“Once this storm clears we are going to the store and stockpiling on food.” Harrow demanded, closing the pantry with a firm shove.

“Y’know I should cook for you. I’m better than you’d think.” She liked that idea, the simplicity of the two of them eating together at home. Harrow had never been much of a chef herself. Mostly she lived off about four staple meals she could prepare in twenty minutes or less. Something tightened in her chest at the thought of someone else taking care of her like that.

Harrow moved over to Gideon and watched as she put her dishes on the rack. Without missing a beat she pulled a spare dish towel out of the drawer and began helping. 

“Aw honey you don't have to do that. They'll dry up eventually.”

“Too bad.” Harrow said as she took the freshly scrubbed plate and put it up in the cupboards. Or tried to at least. She stood on her tip toes and reached up, cursing Gideons height. Eventually she managed to slot the dish where it belonged and turned around, only to feel her almost-girlfriends soapy wet hands around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

Harrow froze, then slowly sunk into the embrace, letting Gideon push her back against the countertop as she felt her bottom lip being sucked into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered close as Gideon kissed down her jaw, her neck and finally to the collar of her sweater.

“Griddle…” She whimpered, losing her resolve to continue their chores.

Gideon murmured something into her neck that she couldn't quite hear then slowly peeled herself away. “Sorry. That was just gonna be a quick kiss. But then you looked so cute trying to get that plate up there and…” She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. 

Harrow does not deserve such an affectionate person. 

They finished cleaning the rest of the dishes, Harrow leaning her head against Gideon all the while.

Around one o’clock Harrow heard the loud rumble of a truck pull up on the gravel driveway leading up to the cabin. She poked her head out of the closet, where she was currently fighting with Gideons long corded vacuum. “They're here. Can you get the door?”

“Yeah I gotcha.” Gideon called from the kitchen where she’d been mopping the floors. Originally the plan was just to tidy up a bit before their friends had arrived. But then Harrow noticed the dust on the shelves and before she knew it she’d conscripted Gideon into joining her cleaning-based mania.

Once she managed to wrestle the vacuum into submission she slid on her boots and joined the others in the frigid wasteland. The storm had piled up at least half a foot on the ground since she last checked outside. The wind blew harshly at her ears as she shivered in borrowed sweats.

“Wow you guys did not need to come all the way out here if it was gonna be this bad.” Gideon laughed as she helped Palamedes unload a couple bags from the covered back of the pickup truck.

“Nonsense. We were worried about you two out here. We practically had to plow a new path just to get to the backroad. Which reminds me, stay off your bike for the next week or so. I don't want to see you in my ER.” Palamedes ordered.

“Sir yes sir.” Gideon waved in mock-salute.

Harrow shuffled her way down the snow-covered stairs of the porch and grabbed the bags Camilla handed off to her. “I thought you were just bringing us a few staples.” 

Camilla shrugged. “We did. But the worrywart over there started freaking out over whether you guys had enough shampoo or dish soap or milk…. Pretty soon he was buying up half the store.”

“Hey it never hurts to be prepared.” Palamedes said from the back, his body teetering under the weight of two overstuffed brown paper bags.

“Careful genius.” Camilla said, taking one of the bags and making her way into the house.

Harrow directed them all to the now spotless countertops, demanding that the bringers of the goods sit down while she and Gideon unloaded the grocery haul.

“You guys better stay here for a bit, at least until the snow stops for the day.” Gideon said as she took out a surplus sized box of tampons from one of the bags. “Oh sick I was running low. Thanks Sex Pal.”

Harrow and Camilla rolled their eyes in unison. “Sextus exactly how much was all of this?” She asked suspiciously.

Palamedes carefully tucked away the receipt that had been buried inside one of the bags in his jacket pocket. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Can we at least offer you a cup of coffee?” Gideon asked, shaking the new jar in her hands for effect.

“That I will happily accept.”

It turned out that, yes, Doctor Palamedes Sextus, professional mom friend, had basically bought up half the grocery stores supply. Everything from toothpaste to coconut oil to canned soup to laundry detergent. Harrow considered putting up another fight to pay for the goods but thought better of it. Palamedes might be kind but he was stubborn in equal measures, and would fight her tooth and nail at every attempt.

To her surprise Camilla had thought to bring her a package of makeup removing wipes, which she took immense joy in stowing in the bathroom upstairs.

“Since you guys are gonna be here for a while, why don’t I make us some grub and we can watch a movie or something?” Gideon suggested as she put away the last of the supplies in the pantry, pushing the door closed with her hip.

“That sounds perfect. I’ll call Pro and let him know I’ll have his truck for a little longer. I’m sure he won't mind.”

Camilla eyed the rickety looking second hand couch in the living room. “Is there any chance that's a pull out?” 

“Yeah actually. You guys are welcome to stay the night if it gets too bad out there.” 

Camilla shivered. “I don't think our insurance covers the chiropractic services I’d need after a night on that thing.”

“Actually the hospital just- Oh you’re making a joke.” Palamedes said with a huff of laughter.

“Woah I didn't even know Cam could do that.” Gideon said with awe. She pointedly gave them both the middle finger.

“It's not as if she's wrong Griddle, last time we spent an hour on that thing I was stiff as a board.” Harrow remarked, trying to calculate how many spare blankets Gideon had stowed away in the cabin. She made a mental note to buy her a few. They’d make a practical gift for the quickly approaching holiday season.

Gideon tilted her head and in a voice chocked full of innuendo said. “Oh it was the couch that did that, I thought it was from when you had me bent-”

“Anyway how can I help!” Palamedes interrupted. Harrow made another mental note to get a thank you gift for the doctor.

Gideon made a little ‘harumph’ sound. Harrow ignored her. “You’ve both done enough. Sit. We’ll take care of the rest.” With that she pushed the duo into the living room. And unlike her pretty-much girlfriend they didn't fight her just for the hell of it.

“Could you get him a glass of water?” Camilla asked. Palamedes groaned as he plopped on the couch.

“I drank a bottle on the way here Cam!”

“Exactly. One. Like you didn't work an entire shift last night. Your veins are 90% coffee at this point.”

Harrow paused. “I had no idea you had work today.”

Palamedes groaned and glared half heartedly at his… now that Harrow thought about it she had absolutely no idea what the two were to each other. Huh. She’d have to ask Gideon later. “It's not a big deal. I’m not even tired.”

“He says as if that's not a problem.” Camilla deadpanned. “The caffeine is rotting his nerves clean through.”

“You know you can take a nap if you want!” Gideon shouted from the kitchen.

“I appreciate the concern but this is not my first night shift. And I do not need to be put to bed like a grumpy child.”

“Then stop acting like it.” Camilla said plainly.

Palamedes looked like he wanted to argue, but just let out a sigh and started cleaning his glasses. Harrow found that course of action particularly wise.

“Soooooo…” Gideon wandered in, ever the peacemaker, “What's everyone hungry for? We’ve got like… ingredients for everything now.” She subtly placed a glass of water on the ringed end table next to Palamedes. He grunted out a thank you he most likely did not mean.

“Something simple would be best. I could make soup.” Harrow volunteered. Gideon looked at her wide eyed.

“You cook?”

“It doesn't take a genius intellect to figure out soup Griddle.” She sniped, the back of her neck a little hot.

“I just thought you lived entirely off your disdain for others.” Camilla volunteered from her seat on the sofa.

“She mostly does. Which reminds me, Doctor Sex Pal, tell my girlfriend to eat regular meals.”

“Harrowhark it is imperative you-”

“Oh I am not listening to a lecture about nutrition from you Sextus.”

Camilla snorted at that. “See, this is what happens when you don't practice what you preach.” 

Palamedes let out a long haggard sigh and sipped his glass of water. From the corner of her eye Harrow could see Camilla and Gideon sneaking a low-five. She sighed and made her way back to the kitchen, content to leave the homeowner to take care of the socializing. 

She could hear the three of them having an animated conversation in the living room while she surveyed the fridge with a critical eye. As she pulled out ingredients she heard the loud, clomping steps of Gideon walk up behind her.

“Ooooo can I help?” She asked, placing her head on Harrow's shoulder.

“You can stay out of my way.” 

“Mean. What is it anyway?” 

“Vegetable dumpling. Where do you keep your utensils?”

Gideon pulled open a few drawers then hopped up onto the countertop, swinging her legs. Harrow glared at her halfheartedly, pushing her aside. “Shouldn't you be entertaining our guests?”

Gideon smiled down at her softly as she started brutally de-heading vegetables. “I like the way you say our guests. Are we playing house here Nonagesimus?”

Harrow stilled her knife and tried to bury the dread bubbling up in her stomach. Gideon must have seen her reaction and reached out to touch her shoulder. “Hey. I mean that in a good way. I like playing house with you. I wanna keep doing it.” 

Harrow relaxed a fraction. “Good. That's… Good.”

A silence fell between the two of them, made louder by the arrhythmic chop chop chop of onions. Harrow breathed in deep and tried her damndest to not let her heart explode out of her chest. She could feel Gideons eyes on her and kept her head down.

“So… I know we haven't really talked about this but I wanna make this weird.”

Harrow looked up. “Griddle you do not need my permission to make things weird.”

Gideon groaned and rubbed the back of her neck. “No-aughhh- I mean like. Us specifically. I wanna make us weird.”

The hairs on the back of Harrow's neck rose. “I am really going to need you to be more detailed here.”

“Like- okay yeah this is stupid to talk about while you’re going to town on some celery.” Gideon hopped off the counter and pulled Harrow's hands away from the knife. She wondered if her pulse was visibly jumping out of her throat. 

“So…” Gideon said, smoothing her hands down Harrow's shoulders. 

“So…” She swallowed hard. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears. She looked anywhere but at Gideon.

“Harrow…” Gideon put a finger under her chin and gently forced her to look up. She felt hot and stupid. A warm flush was inching its way around Gideons freckles. At least she wasn't the only nervous one here.

“Hey do either of you two- Oh shit sorry am I in the way?” Palamedes said from the kitchen entrance, in an uncharacteristic disarray.

“No, no not at all.” Harrow said quickly, turning back to the cutting board. She kept her eyes focused on her knife, anything to keep from looking directly at Gideon. 

“So uh, what did you need?” The girl in question asked.

“Oh right. Contact solution, do either of you have any?”

“Fraid not my dude. Eyesight has been 20/20 since the day I was born. Though I can't help but notice you’re wearing glasses already.”

“It's for Cam, her eyes are irritated but she's being stubborn about taking them off.” He said with begrudging fondness.

“I can hear you!” Camilla called from the other room.

“You were supposed to!”

Gideon laughed. “Sorry you’re SOL on that front.”

Palamedes sighed. “Well when she gets a headache I’m sure we’ll all be hearing about it. Harrow is there anything I can do to help?”

Harrow waved her hand at him. “Sit down Sextus, you’ve already done your part. Go choose a film for us if you really need something to do.”

He held up both hands in surrender and slowly backed out of the kitchen. Harrow rolled her eyes at the theatrics and kept chopping. Gideon was stock still next to her and it took everything in her power not to look up.

Distantly she could hear Camilla and Palamedes arguing over Gideons extensive DVD collection. Harrow moved along to the potatoes, slicing them in half, then in quarters, then in eights. Before she could ask, a large stockpot was placed to her right.

“For… soup.” Gideon said, gesturing.

“Ah… thank you.”

The silence fell around the two of them like a thick woollen blanket. Harrow itched for something to say. For some meaningless task to assign Gideon so she wouldn't keep looking at her like that.

“You know, we do have pasta now. I’ll make you something tasty for dinner. You like marinara right?”

Gideon was clearly floundering for something to say in this awkward mess of a social interaction. Harrow didn't blame her. At least she was trying. 

“I do, yes.”

There was another beat. Then Gideon let out a screech that had her jumping out of her skin.

“What the fuck Griddle?” 

“Sorry not sorry! It was too quiet in here!” 

Harrow choked on a laugh. “You couldn't handle silence for five minutes? Really?”

“Between us? Absolutely not. Harrow we’ve known each other for a month and every time you’ve opened your mouth you’re either insulting me, yelling at me or arguing with me. I don't know what to do with the silent treatment.”

She put down her knife and turned around, leaning against the cabinets. “It's not- It's not as if I’m purposely giving you the silent treatment. I’m just not sure what to say.”

“I gotta tell you this is not what I meant when I said I wanted to make things weird.”

Harrow's lips twisted into a little half smile. “I know. I’m sorry I just- I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Gideon moved to stand in front of her. She reached down with both hands, linking her and Harrows together. “What do you mean?”

She shifted uncomfortably. “I mean I’ve never really… dated anyone before. At least not this-” She gestured with their linked hands, “Intimately.” 

A dawning understanding flooded Gideons face. Harrow internally winced, worried that she’d said too much. “Oh my god. Am I your first girlfriend?”

Harrow flushed uncomfortably and stared down at their feet.

“Oh my god I totally am! I’m your first girlfriend!”

“Don't say it like that!” She let go of Gideons hands to bury her face in them.

“Are you kidding me? That's the best news I’ve heard all week! Here I thought you were just killing time waiting for someone better to come around.”

Harrow looked up at that, alarmed. “When could I have possibly given you that impression?!”

Now it was Gideon's turn to shuffle awkwardly. “I dunno. Everytime I tried to bring up future plans you got this deer in the headlights look to you. I just kinda figured you didn't… want me like that I guess.”

Harrow took a deep breath and summoned all the courage she could. “Gideon Nav, I could live a thousand lifetimes and still want you. I can't help it and I cannot hope to control it.”

Gideon stared at her, beautifully honey colored eyes burning holes into Harrow's skull. She put her hands on both sides of Harrow's face and stepped closer. Harrow was wrought with nervous energy. She considered taking it all back. But before she could get the words out Gideon pressed her lips to her forehead.

“You are such a god damned nerd.” She pressed the two of them closer, their hips snug. “You could just ask me to be your girlfriend! But no! You had to give me a soliloquy!”

Harrow huffed. “That's not even what a soliloquy is!”

“Yeah you’d know that you fuckin’ nerd. So are we together officially or what?”

Harrow chewed on her lip. “If you want.”

“No no no, none of that. I want you to say ‘Oh Gideon, you’re so buff and sexy and cool, please please please be my girlfriend for real!’”

“I am absolutely not saying that!”

“Okay fine. Then how about this. Harrow, are you my girlfriend?”

“I- yes. Yes I believe I am.”

Gideon touched her forehead against Harrows. “Your turn.” She said softly.

Harrow exhaled slowly. “Gideon, are you my girlfriend?”

“Why yes ma’am I am. See now wasn't that easy?” She asked with a cheeky grin. Harrow grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. She could feel Gideon shuddering against her, sinking hard into her. Harrow felt the hard edge of the kitchen island digging into her back.

She prodded her tongue against Gideons, marveling at the sensation. Everything felt hot and warm and whole. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew they could be walked in on any second but couldn't muster up the will to care. She felt her hands groping down until they rested on her rump. She inhaled sharply and Gideon licked into her mouth with ferocity.

“Hey we picked a movie! How much longer are you two gonna be?” Camilla called out from the living room. Harrow and Gideon groaned in unison.

“Maybe if we’re really quiet they’ll forget that we’re here.” She whispered into the collar of Harrow's sweater.

“No she’s right. Go placate them, I need to get started.”

Gideon extracted herself from her with comedic reluctance. Harrow rolled her eyes and turned back to the pot, carefully adding vegetables and broth. She felt fingers run along her spine as Gideon walked by.

“Tell them it’ll be done in about twenty minutes.”

“Ma’am yes ma’am!” Gideon said cheerfully as she floated over to the living room.

Harrow does not deserve such a happy person.

By the time Harrow managed to make a halfway decent pot of soup the living room had turned into a war zone. Pillows were stacked haphazardly across the wooden floors, blankets were thrown over random chairs seemingly gathered all over the house and the couch was pulled out. She cocked her head at the disaster when Palamedes’ head popped up out of the wreckage.

“Ah lunch! Thank you for this Harrow. So sorry about-” He waved his hand indiscriminately “All of this. It was Cam’s idea I’m afraid.”

Camilla’s head came up next. “I simply said that when I was a child on snow days I would build blanket forts. It was Gideon who made all of this.”

Harrow put her hands on her hips. “And where exactly is Gideon?”

A bundle of blankets fell down from the second story, startling all three of them. Gideon bounced down the stairs, face flushed from exertion. “Sorry all! I found more fort stuff!”

Harrow eyed the stack suspiciously. “Are those your bedsheets?”

“Yeah! Pretty brilliant huh?” She said, smiling bright.

“Brilliant until we need to go to bed tonight. I’m not helping you get all this back upstairs.”

Gideon looped an arm around her shoulders. “Oh come on, don't be like that. Hey we can totally just sleep in the fort.”

“And where exactly will we sleep?” Camilla asked with a wry tone to her voice.

“We’ll make it a big cuddle puddle! Come on it sounds fun!”

“Absolutely not.” Camilla and Harrow said together. Gideon made a rude bleating noise at that.

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out. Harrow, I believe you made us lunch?” Palamedes asked in his peace keeping voice. 

“Oh sick food!” Gideon let go of Harrow and hopped over to the kitchen, Camilla at her heels. Harrow turned to follow them but was stopped by Palamedes’ hand on her shoulder.

“So you two have worked everything out?” He asked lightly.

“Ah. Yes. We’ve decided to become ‘official’.” She answered, putting up air quotes for the last word.

Palamedes let out a long breath. “Oh thank god. Not that I don't love her but I swear if I got one more string of texts in the early morning from Gideon bemoaning your relationship status I was going to hurt you both.”

Harrow raised an eyebrow at that and looked at her friend. He sighed. “Okay well Camilla was going to hurt you both. But I would have suggested it first.” 

“I’m glad I could stay the beating then. It wasn't a big deal I promise you.”

Palamedes gave her a look, his glasses drooping down his nose as he stared at her with glossy grey eyes. “Yes it was Harrowhark. I wont have you playing cool with me.”

Harrow rubbed absently along the collar of her sweater. “Alright. Fine. It was a big deal, but it's been settled now. Are you happy?”

“Ecstatic. And famished. What say we placate our significant others and get a bowl of soup huh?” 

It sounded like a marvelous idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For contexts sake Palamedes and Camilla are a doctor/nurse duo at the local hospital. They basically run the ER. Camilla does boxing and MMA as a side hobby which is how she met Gideon, who ingratiated herself to them quite easily. They live together and in general are very chill about their relationship, so not a lot of people even realize they're dating (they're not second cousins in this au obv).
> 
> An actual picture of Palamedes buying 'a few staples' for the girls: https://miro.medium.com/max/2363/1*wgyWkCA8_j5rUTw1yGB0uw.jpeg
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed part 2 of Tiny Beautiful Things! If you would like to leave a comment I'd very much appreciate it! Especially if you have ideas for more fics set in this AU! Part three will be coming in the next week or so, so be patient, sub, and stay tuned!
> 
> also PS: I'm sorry theres no smut, there will be in part three!


	3. Warm Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 69 has a sleepover. Gideon talks over incredible movies. Palamedes defends a 90 year old mans honor. Harrow realizes her girlfriend has a distinctive type. Camilla is annoyed with everyone in the room.
> 
> Also lots of best friend talks and yummy food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains hella spoilers for the films Knifes Out and Clue! Read at your own risk!

“Okay hold on. Was no one going to tell me that Jamie Lee Curtis was still crazy hot at like… 60?”

The four of them were shoved shoulder to shoulder together in a line, surrounding Gideon's TV, bowls of soup sitting in front of them. Camilla and Palamedes chose a movie Harrow had mistakenly thought was a horror flick by name alone. She ran her spoon through her bowl, ignoring the daggers Camilla was sending her in her erstwhile attempts to force her to eat more.

Gideon had destroyed her bowl in five minutes and hopped up to get more before the title card even played. Harrow tried not to find this flattering and failed miserably. 

“You know you could totally rock a suit like that.” Her girlfriend said, nudging her with her shoulder. 

Harrow scoffed. “Absolutely not.”

“Why? Afraid of the color red?”

“It's not the color, it's the idea of sweating in a full satin suit all day.”

“Boo, you’re too practical.”

“They’re literally talking about the murder right now, you’re going to miss stuff you dinguses.” Camilla said disgruntled, burying her head in her crossed arms.

“What? It's like totally obvious the old dude offed himself.”

“Please put some respect on Christopher Plummer's name.” Palamedes murmured.

“I mean I’m calling it right now. Old dude- wait sorry, Sound of Music dad, totally killed himself and made it look just wild enough that James Bond thinks its a murder and its gonna be a whole bunch of inheritance nonsense and the hot girl with the scarf is gonna get everything.”

Camilla threw a pillow at Gideon’s head, which promptly smacked Harrow instead. “Hect! Aim at the correct dingus!”

“Do I need to put you three in time out?” Palamedes asked playfully.

“But then we’ll really miss the movie!” Gideon whined, hiding her face in the crook of Harrow’s neck.

“Have you ever heard of this magical invention called the pause button Nav?” 

Gideon stuck her tongue out at the Palamedes and Camilla shaped lump next to them. “Chaos is part of the group movie watching experience.”

“Wait… why is the old man alive again?” Harrow asked, peering her head up past her girlfriend's obnoxiously loud hair.

“Christopher Plummer! Are you all so uncultured?” 

“Number one, yes obviously they are and two its a flashback, which you’d know if Gideon would shut up for ten seconds.”

“Harrow! The nerds are ganging up on me!”

“Shhh!” She shoved Gideon in the shoulder, infuriatingly not even rocking her. She felt her muffled laughter against her throat.

Palamedes sighed and rested his head in his palms. The room lulled into a relaxed near-silence, with just the sounds of the movie and the crackle of the fire. Harrow wiggled closer into the scratchy grey blanket Gideon had unearthed from somewhere out of the closet-sized guest room. She felt the girl in question swaddle her up in her arms, holding her tight against her chest.

Harrow felt her heart stutter a little and looked behind her. If Gideon was concerned about being so… open in front of guests she didn't show it. She watched as the bright wash of the TV screen reflected on Gideon's golden eyes and stumbled headfirst into absolute adoration.

Gideon glanced down and met her gaze. She gave her a secret little smile and brushed her lips against her forehead, an action which had Harrow's heart drumming in her chest. She felt Gideon run a hand up and down her stomach, soothing her anxious little jitters. Harrow let her eyes drift back to the movie, relishing the heat of her girlfriend pressed up behind her.

She really hoped Camilla didn't expect her to retain anything from this film. She couldn't focus on the words coming out of Captain America's mouth with Gideon's fingers trailing up and down her sweater. She swallowed hard and glared at the screen, intent on gleaning something from… whatever they were watching.

“Is he… shoving cookies in his mouth?” She asked dryly.

Palamedes huffed out a laugh. “Yes and it's the best part of the movie.”

“In for a penny would like to disagree.” Camilla said, shoving the empty bowl in front of her aside.

“Oh dammit you’re completely right.”

“Or the doughnut hole rant.”

“Wait what?” 

“Nav why do you even own this movie if you’ve never seen it?”

She felt Gideon shuffle behind her. “There's this chick who comes to the gym a couple times a week. She's like always on bed rest for something or another so she stockpiles on DVDs. Whenever she's done with them she just gives them away to whoever.”

“Oh so she’s who I have to blame for your pack rat tendencies.” Harrow sniped with no real venom in her words.

Gideon barked out a laugh. “Nah, I’ve always been a collector.”

“Which explains the stacks of hideous magazines under your bed.”

Camilla groaned. “Guys… the movie.”

“It's too late Cam. We’ve lost them. Raise the flag, we surrender.”

Harrow rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic Sextus. I’m paying attention.”

“You’re just gonna lie to him like that?” Gideon snickered.

Harrow elbowed her in the stomach, keeping her eyes on the screen all the while. She could feel Palamedes’ disbelieving expression looking down at her and pointedly ignored him. Gideon poked her in the side. And then again. And then again.

“Griddle I will break your goddamn finger.”

“Just wanted to check that you were still alive!”

“You couldn't stand not being the center of attention for one minute could you?”

“I mean yes. But also I just like bugging you.”

She scoffed and sat up, her head brushing the sheets hanging over them. “Come here.”

Gideon perked up at that and crawled on all fours over to her, plopping face first onto her lap. Harrow leaned back against the couch, absentmindedly carding her hands through her (favorite) idiots hair. “Hopefully this will shut her up for the duration of the movie.” She told Camilla, who only raised an eyebrow in response.

Gideon hummed against her thighs, happily delving into what little meat was there. Harrow bit her lip at the feeling of Gideon's breath penetrating the thick jersey fabric of her sweatpants and valiantly tried once again to focus on the movie.

There was some car chase going on. Something about the pretty girl and Captain America working together. She didn't really get it but Palamedes and Camilla were practically vibrating out of their seats in excitement. Harrow rubbed the pads of her fingers along Gideon's soft ginger hair and cherished the shiver she felt against her legs.

“Okay please tell me you’re paying attention now, this is key plot information.” Palamedes begged.

“I am! They're going to pick up some evidence right?”

“That's a little bare bones but I'll accept it.”

Harrow smoothed her hand down Gideon's scalp slowly, dragging the palm to her neck. Right where the buzz from her undercut was Harrow massaged, moving lower down to her spine. Gideon was practically wracked with tremors now as she stroked the muscles, feeling subtly for little knots. 

She felt Gideon's breath going a bit shallow, like it usually did when she was turned on and didn't know when her next release would be. Harrow suppressed a smirk at the thought and kept her eyes on the screen, fingers trailing lightly down her back. When she got to the edge of her shirt she drew the fabric up, just a little bit. Gideon curled up closer, making her access easier.

She felt her way up Gideon's back, counting every little knob of her spine on the way. When she got to the edge of her sports bra she rolled the band around in her fingers, unhurried. Gideon mouthed lightly at her thigh and she jumped. 

Palamedes and Camilla weren't paying either of them any mind, likely both realizing their friends were lost causes. Harrow finally tore her eyes away from the screen and looked at Gideon. She was still laid head down on her thighs but her neck was a warm deep flush that made her want to bite it. So she did.

Now it was Gideon's turn to jump. She rolled over in her lap to face Harrow, burning so bright her freckles stood against her cheeks like pine against snow. Harrow leaned over and kissed her forehead, then sat back up, intent on ignoring her suffering girlfriend once more. Gideon made a little distressed noise and Harrow barely repressed a smile. She could feel Gideon move to her side, then quick as she could, lifted up Harrow's sweater and buried herself against the soft skin of her belly.

Harrow cleared her throat and kept her eyes fixed on the television. Gideon's breath was hot against her stomach and she trailed little kisses up and down the flesh. Harrow did her best not to react, instead trying her damnedest to listen to some insane ramble about… holes? She could see Palamedes from the corner of her eye shaking with laughter.

Gideon was clearly not happy having Harrow's attention split and decided to up the ante. She felt her girlfriends tongue run a line up to her belly button, kissing the spot right below it. She couldn't help but squirm at the feeling. Gideon took this as encouragement and moved lower. 

The sweatpants she wore were dangerously oversized and she’d had to roll the band over several times to get them to stay on her hips. Gideon nudged the chunky fabric down with her mouth and Harrow pinched herself. She felt a breath ghost across the crease of her hip and let out an involuntary gasp.

“If you two are done fondling each other, the climax is happening literally right now.” Camilla said in a bored tone. Harrow froze then wrenched Gideon out of her sweater by her hair.

“Hey! I was getting warm in there!” She argued, rubbing her head.

“Neither of you are as subtle as you think you are. Also it's your turn to pick the next movie.” Palamedes said.

Harrow felt a hot wash of embarrassment and mentally kicked herself. Gideon clearly felt no such shame as she winked at her girlfriend, then sauntered over to the leaning tower of DVDs. 

“Oh shit yeah! Here Sex Pal, put this one in.” She said, tossing the case in the vague direction of their friend.

Palamedes groaned, but complied. Harrow looked over his shoulder at the cover. Something with a mansion and a bunch of finely dressed people.

“Have you ever seen Clue?” He asked, inserting the DVD.

Harrow shook her head as Gideon slipped back under the blanket fort. “Seriously? It's like an all time classic. I used to watch it on repeat when I was a kid.”

“You know considering your spastic personality this does not surprise me.” Camilla said.

“Damn Cam, I open my home to you and all I get is sass.”

“Don’t try to feel up your girlfriend in front of me and you won't get sass.”

Harrow rubbed her temples and Palamedes patted her on the back soothingly. “Don't worry, she's not mad, she just likes to bully the people she loves.”

Camilla smacked him lightly on the forehead, proving his point quite nicely.

After a few more minutes of bickering the four of them eventually settled back into comfortable movie-watching positions. Gideon sat against the couch with Harrow between her legs, Palamedes and Camilla lounged next to them, their heads resting against each other. 

“Okay okay okay. Like everyone shut up for real. My favorite character is showing up in like two seconds.” 

“Griddle you do realize you’re the only one talking yes?”

“Shhhhhhhhh shut up nerd.” She said, pulling Harrow tighter against her, resting her chin squarely on top of her head.

Harrow scrunched her nose and stared at the flickering screen. There was a parade of people coming through the delightfully gothic mansion on a dark, rainy night. It made her miss home, just a touch. Gideon had started wobbling behind her excitedly. “Oh my god. There she is. Right there. 10/10 absolute best person no contest.” 

Harrow raised one eyebrow and observed the small woman in a black veil. Gideon gripped her excitedly. “She has the best scene in all of movie-dom. You’ll lose your marbles.”

“I am going to lose my marbles if you don't take your own advice and shut the fuck up.” Camilla said dryly next to them.

“Be nice Cam.”

“Yeah, be nice Cam.” Gideon said snidely.

Harrow and Palamedes looked over at each other, both comically dismayed by the antics of their significant others. “They’ll keep this up all night if we let them.” He said to her over Camilla's head.

“As if either of you could stop us.” 

“Yeah, look at these dorks. They get out of breath going up one flight of stairs.”

Harrow pinched her girlfriend hard on the thigh. Gideon yelped. “Oh very tough Griddle, you’ve sure showed me.”

“You’re unbelievably cruel.”

“And you’re a moron. We all have our faults. Now shut up and watch the movie.”

Gideon huffed but did as she was told, snuggling into Harrow’s neck with a fervor. The characters on the screen were talking rapid fire and Palamedes had looked back at the two of them, a bemused expression on his face. “What.” Harrow asked bluntly.

“I just had a stunning revelation is all. Gideon you said Mrs. White was your favorite character yes?”

“Yeeaaaaahhh?” She said, dragging her words questioningly.

“Just checking.”

There was a minute of silence, then Camilla snorted. “Oh I get what you mean. Wow. That’s… incredible.”

“Our host has a type I’m afraid.”

“A very specific type.”

“I’m honestly amazed.”

Harrow looked over to Palamedes, who pointed at the screen. “You have to admit that the resemblance is uncanny.”

On the screen was the woman in black, talking about killing her husband. Harrow blinked. “She’s nothing like me.”

Gideon choked on a laugh behind her. “Ohhhh my god. Oh my god. She totally is! Harrow, you are the IRL version of Mrs. White!” 

“I am not!” She said indignantly. 

“Harrowhark. Don't fight the inevitable.” Palamedes said severely.

“There is nothing but a slight aesthetic similarity!”

“She literally showed up in a black veil and talked about killing people. Face it, that's you.” Cam added.

“Oh my god just wait. There's so much more insane shit.”

Harrow looked back at Gideon. “They literally just killed a man and are now running around like chickens with their heads cut off. What possibly more could happen.”

“Oh honey. Oh darling. You haven't seen anything yet.” Gideon grinned and ruffled her hair. She huffed and blew the messy strands out of her eyes. Her girlfriend left a smacking kiss on her cheek as she turned back to the screen, intent on ignoring the rest of the group. 

“Sooooo we should totally get a group together and be the Clue Crew for next Halloween.” Gideon joked to Palamedes.

He chuckled. “You know that's not a terrible idea. I’d be happy to play the role of Professor Plum.”

“As if we’d let you play anyone else.” Camilla snickered. “For my money I’ll be Wadsworth, the butler.”

“Why the butler?” Harrow asked.

Camilla shrugged. “I love having power over others.”

“Oooooh I’m definitely playing Mr. Green then. Gotta rep for my fellow homosexual.” Gideon laughed, pumping her fist.

“But the end of the movie-”

“Don't care! Doesn't count! Frankly it's only funnier if a chick plays him with that ending line. Plus that suit? I’d kill it.”

Harrow rolled her eyes. “I am not agreeing to this.”

“I’ve got ten months to needle you. You’ll cave eventually. Besides, you'd look incredibly hot in that dress and pearls combo.”

“I am not playing into your delusional pre-teen sex fantasies.”

“You say that now, but I’m persistent.”

Harrow crossed her arms stubbornly. Gideon nuzzled her head, clearly not perturbed at all by her dark mood. She felt a kiss on her temple and glared at the screen harder. 

“You know you’re very cute when you try to neglect me.” Gideon commented, slightly muffled by Harrow’s hair.

“My god do you two ever turn it off?” Camilla asked.

“Leave them be, they're in the honeymoon phase. Soon they’ll cool into an arms length detachment like us dear.” Palamedes said wisely.

“No way, I’m gonna be embarrassing this demon in public forever.” Gideon said, pointedly wrapping her arms tighter around her waist.

“I swear if you keep that up when I’m in the shop I’ll flay your innards. I am trying to stay professional at work.” Harrow sniped.

“Tooooo laaaattteeee. They all already know how much I like bugging you. Sides, Magnus and Abigail think it's cute.”

Harrow groaned. “I am aware. Pent has started asking about you every time we’re alone.”

“Man I fucking love Abigail. Oh my god we should totally ask her to be our Mrs. Peacock, I bet she’d kill it.”

“You are not seriously still on this?”

“Oh you bet I am. I’m getting pumped now. Magnus could totally pull off Colonel Mustard if he wanted to join in.”

“That just leaves… what, the maid and Miss Scarlet yes?” Palamedes asked.

“Yeah, so we’d just need someone who's super hot and someone else who’s super evil.” 

Harrow considered (unhappily) the Tridentarius twins, then shoved the thought away quickly. “You do know that neither Abigail nor Magnus have agreed to this. You don't even know if they’ve seen the movie!”

“Y’know I feel like I keep repeating myself but ten months? We can convince them by then. I am totally down for a double date Clue showing with them too.”

“I am in no way helping you.”

“S’all good babe. I’ve got this.” Gideon said cheerfully. 

“Cool so now that that's all settled shut up and enjoy the movie you dicks.” Camilla scoffed.

Harrow and Gideon made matching ‘harump’ noises but did as they were told. The air in the dumb little blanket fort was warm and the snow outside fell endlessly across the tall glass windows. Harrow admittedly rather liked this situation she found herself in. Cuddled up with her obnoxiously tall girlfriend, playfully arguing with Palamedes and Camilla, enjoying the atmosphere of the moment without the worry of work or relatives or responsibility.

Her eyes glazed over a bit as the plot meandered on in front of her. Bodies dropped left and right, people ran room to room in clouds of chaos. She could feel Gideon shake with laughter against her every so often and the thrum filled her with warmth. She smoothed her hands along the forearms wrapped around her, just enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. She glanced over to the couple next to them, who’d arranged themselves in a similar fashion.

“Okay here it is. The best part in the whole damn movie.”

“I feel like you’ve been saying that about all the parts in this movie.” Palamedes noted.

“I mean yeah but this is the actual best part. Wake up Dark Dutchess, this is all you.”

Harrow shuffled to sit a little straighter and directed her attention fully back to the screen. Gideon leaned over and watched her reaction with reverence as Mrs. White rambled about murdering the maid. There was a… rather undeniable similarity in both cadence and expression. She dropped her head into the palms of her hands and groaned.

“Fuck.” Harrow muttered out.

“See?! What did I tell you!” Gideon exclaimed, high fiving Palamedes over her drooping head.

“Accept defeat and agree to be Mrs. White next Halloween or you’ll never hear the end of it.” Camilla advised her soundly.

Gideon looked at her expectantly. Harrow sighed and pulled herself back up. “If you promise I wont have to hear any more about this for months then yes, I will be the stupid character from this stupid movie for stupid Halloween.”

“That was condescending as hell my dear but I’m riding too high to care. You’ve got yourself a deal.” Gideon said, shaking her hand for good measure.

Palamedes shook his head. “Well I’m glad that's worked itself out. Now please. The next greatest line is coming.”

“Yes! Catch me repeating it four hundred times drunk as shit on Halloween night.” Gideon said, rocking happily back and forth against Harrow's spine. 

“See babe this is gonna be me. I’ll just stand up wherever we are and say ‘I’m gonna go home and sleep with my wife’ and make my exit. It’ll be crazy hot.” 

“While the rest of us are being arrested?”

“It really only makes this hotter.” Gideon said with a wink. 

Camilla sighed next to them. “I’m only agreeing with this so I can be the mastermind.”

“You’ll make an incredible mastermind. Very cool. Very devious.” Palamedes praised.

“And you’ll make an incredible pervert psychologist.”

“Who knew he’d been practicing for the part his whole life?” Gideon joked. Without even looking in her direction Camilla flung a pillow directly into her face. 

“Oh so your aim is good now?” Harrow asked as she got up to straighten the now toppled over DVD tower.

“Always was.”

“Wow is it that late already?” Palamedes asked, sensing a fight brewing and not so smoothly changing the subject.

Harrow glanced at the obnoxious melting clock hanging in the foyer. It was just a bit past six and the snow had continued its pace with no signs of stopping. Gideon's wildly overgrown yard was covered with a thick white blanket at least a foot deep. “Oh yeah there's no way you guys are getting out of this. The snowplows wont get here until tomorrow at least.”

Camilla sighed. “Well it's better being here than the hospital. This idiot-” She said pointing to her significant other. “Would be working himself to death right about now.”

“That reminds me-”

“I already called and let them know we’ll be indisposed.” Camilla answered while gathering up their abandoned bowls. “Nonagesimus have you ever finished a meal in your life?”

“I don't eat much.” She said plainly, eyes avoiding her friends stern gaze.

“Be that as it may, you still need regular meals. Nav, make us dinner.”

“Mmmyeah that's a good idea. Let's continue this comfort food train. I’ll make us mac and cheese, maybe some mashed potatoes, maybe some garlic bread?” 

Harrow scrunched up her nose. “How many calories a day do you need?”

“For these muscles? So many. C’mere and feel.” She said with a stupid rubbery grin, stretching languidly on the floor. Harrow walked over, pointedly stepped directly on her girlfriend's spleen then continued her path to the kitchen.

“Ow! When I asked you to step on me that is not what I meant!” Gideon called after her.

Camilla and Palamedes groaned, shuffling after Harrow, followed by the injured party who continued her perverse complaints. 

The kitchen was still a bit of a war zone from their last meal. Harrow, who had been raised never to leave any room unattended, especially with guests around, immediately got to work clearing off the remnants of lunch. Camilla followed suit, scrubbing their dishes clean with ruthless efficiency she couldn't help but admire. 

“I don't suppose you have a task for me?” Palamedes asked, hands twisting, bereft of something productive to do.

“You can help Griddle put the sheets back on our bed, I guarantee she's already forgotten.”

“Hey! I mean you’re not wrong but hey!”

Palamedes gave a half hearted chuckle. “Come along, we’ve taken your house apart, now it's time to put it back together.”

Harrow went through her mental to-do list. The living room would need to be put back in order, the chairs would have to be returned to the island so they could eat dinner, she needed to check that Gideon was actually cleaning and not distracting Palamedes with something or another. While she was lost in thought Camilla tapped her on the shoulder.

“I see that's going well.” She said, motioning upstairs where their partners were discussing some video game related thing.

“I… believe so yes.”

Camilla raised her eyebrows and Harrow felt compelled to continue. “It is going well. It's going so well in fact I keep expecting something terrible to happen.”

Camilla leaned back against the counter. “How so?”

Harrow felt heat rising under her collar and breathed in. “There's an energy to this sort of thing. Inertia. The pendulum swings one way and then the other. We’ve been swinging in the direction of good for so long that when the bad comes I’m afraid it will be very bad.”

“Sounds like paranoia.”

Harrow shrugged her shoulders. “It is.” 

There was a long pause between the two of them. Camilla studied her with analytical brown eyes and Harrow tried her best not to break the stare.

“He’s worried about you two.” She said finally, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

“I know. He told me Gideon has been sending him messages. Exhaustingly long ones.”

Camilla huffed out a breath that may have been a laugh, a sigh, or a grunt. “It's been annoying. But he cares. And so do I.”

Harrow felt her heart give a little twist. In the several years that she’d known Camilla she’d never said a word of affection about anyone in front of her, not even Palamedes. It surprised her how much those words meant. “Thank you.” She said in a broken rush.

Camilla nodded and the two resumed their silence as they ducked back into the living room. Before either one could touch a single blanket Gideon shouted down from the overhang. “Don't mess it up! I’ll be down in a second!” 

“You’re ridiculous! How are they supposed to sleep in this mess?” Harrow called up.

“We’ll sort it out later, I wanna hang out in that thing more!”

This time Camilla most certainly sighed. Harrow didn't blame her at all.

“This was... excessive.” Harrow said over the bones of their Gideon Nav style feast. The once beautiful counter tops were splattered with all kinds of gravy, crumbs and mysterious matter Harrow would furiously scrub off before the days end. Gideon had kept her promise and cooked them a comfort food banquet of Thanksgiving proportions. Dumplings, pancakes, spaghetti, mac and cheese… the list went on and on. The chef was pressed up tight to her side, holding her stomach and groaning.

“Harrow… comfort me… I’m in pain.” She moaned.

“And whose fault is that?” She asked, glaring down at her hunched over girlfriend.

“I warned you not to eat so fast.” Palamedes said as he lifted a cup of tea to his lips.

“Psh what do you know.”

“He’s a literal medical doctor Griddle.” Harrow deadpanned.

“Yeah but he fixes busted bones and shit, not tummy hurty disease.”

“I- you know what? Not arguing this.” Palamedes said dryly.

“Smart.” Camilla called out from the other room, where she herself was laid up with indigestion, but in a far more dignified manner. 

Harrow looked up at her friend. “Would you mind pouring her some as well?” 

“Already on it.” He said as he slid a cup over to their side of the counter.

“Good. Griddle take this and join Camilla. Those of us who chose to not eat like savages will be cleaning the kitchen. Go on now you nitwit.” She said, slapping Gideon's side with her dish towel for good measure.

“Always so mean.” She muttered, kissing Harrow once on the head then crawling out of the room to go bother Camilla. As she packed away various leftovers Palamedes washed dishes. The two worked quietly, until Harrow had a thought. “Was it your intention to interrogate the both of us separately?”

Palamedes hissed. “Ah, so you noticed that then.” 

Harrow turned around and leaned against the fridge door. “You two weren't being very subtle. What did you say to Gideon.”

Palamedes took off his glasses and cleaned them with the edges of his shirt. “I just asked how things went, from her perspective.”

“And?”

“And you can ask her. Though I’m sure you can ascertain the answer yourself.”

Harrow sighed. “And all the subterfuge?”

“Coincidental. We would have asked you together if the topic arose but separate was easier.”

Harrow smiled a bit at this. “While I find it ridiculous that you jumped through all these hoops for something that could easily be asked on a thirty character text message… Thank you. For the concern. It's appreciated.”

Palamedes smiled at her sardonically. “Did that feel like pulling teeth?”

“Oh god yes. Hopefully I never have to do such a dreadful thing again.” 

“Hey losers! We’re watching another movie, get in here!” Gideon called over the couch/fort monstrosity. 

“We’ll be there in a second you oaf!” Harrow called back.

She turned to look at Palamedes, still smiling his secret little smile.

“What?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

Harrow woke up, eyes blurring and mouth dry. Her head rested against Gideon's chest, whose slow steady breaths revealed she fell asleep during the movie alongside her. The Fellowship of the Rings DVD screen flashed in front of them in the dark room, causing Harrow to squint. Next to her on the pullout was Camilla, still awake and reading something on her phone, with Palamedes dead asleep in a mirror to her own position. 

She clears her throat to say something until Camilla held up a single finger to her lips. Harrow nodded and tapped Gideon's cheek in an attempt to wake her gently. Her eyes scrunched up and the arm around her waist tightened.

“Griddle, we have our own bed.”

“Don't care. Like this one.” She grunted.

Harrow smiled for just a second and rolled off of her. Gideon groaned in protest and Camilla reached out to flick her forehead. “Leave jackass, we’ve claimed the crappy pullout.”

Palamedes mumbled something incomprehensible into Camilla's breast in agreement.

“Fine fine. Lemme be a good host or whatever. See you jackasses tomorrow.” Gideon mumbled groggily as Harrow pulled her up.

The two responded with little affirmative hm noises and then spread out on the sheets where they’d just been. Harrow took Gideon's hand and dragged her through the living room, praying her memory did not fail her as she tracked where the steep stairs were. Eventually they stumbled onto solid ground and Gideon practically collapsed into her back.

“Mmm. Need more sleep… food coma… gonna die.” She said against her ear. Harrow pushed her into the direction of the bed and she plopped in a graceless heap on the newly returned sheets. She smiled as Gideon fumbled with her jeans, kicking them to the end of the bed dispassionately. Harrow slipped into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, intent that at least one person staying in the house tonight would have good hygiene. 

While she scrubbed her teeth she noticed a bruise forming toward her collarbone, and another where her neck met her shoulder. She groaned and secretly was grateful for the coming snow days. If Ianthe saw that she’d have a field day. She splashed some water on her face, mourning her poor skin care routine, and made her way out of the bathroom.

Gideon was a massive lump on the bed, choosing to fold the edges of the comforter around herself rather than crawl in. “Beloved it's much more comfortable if you actually get under the covers.” she said wryly as she took off her sweat pants.

“But it's effort!” Gideon moaned, rolling onto her side to look at Harrow.

“I know.” Harrow said, slipping out of her sweater and putting both in the hamper she had to force Gideon to buy last week. Her head shot up upon sight of the naked girl moving towards the bed.

“Move Nav, I am planning on actually using the covers the way they were designed.” 

Gideon shifted into a sitting position and with about as much grace as a drunken toddler slid over to where Harrow was standing in front of the bed. “Damn you’re cute. Is it my birthday?” She asked with a sloppy grin. Harrow pinched her cheek.

“Get in the bed Griddle.”

“Don't have to ask me twice.” Gideon said jauntily, taking off the sports bra she’d been wearing all night and flinging open the covers. She slid inside, patting the spot next to her excitedly. 

“You are like a dog with a bone I swear.” Harrow said while sitting down and removing the various studs that littered her ears. She could hear Gideon drifting from her spot in the bed over to Harrow, the ghost of her breath dancing across her back. Harrow bit her lip and set the studs on the bedside table and turned around to her girlfriend looking up at her expectantly.

“I can't help but notice you’re naked.” Gideon commented. “And what a coincidence! So am I! We should do something about this.”

Harrow tilted her head in consideration. The bedroom lights were off, but the full moon reflected upon the snow, giving a soft white glow to the entire room. Gideon's hair was mussed from sleep, her eyes half lidded, her body splayed out naked and ready just a touch away. She watched gleefully as Gideon shuddered under her heated gaze. Then, when silence filled the room thick and heavy, she climbed on top of her.

“So that's a yes right?” Gideon asked as Harrow spread her fingers languidly down her chest. Her voice hitched a bit when a finger grazed her nipple.

“Mmhm.” Harrow hummed, rolling her thumbs slowly along the swollen flesh. Gideon trembled underneath her, subtly rocking her hips into her. Harrow could feel herself already wet and slippery against Gideon’s stomach and thought about how easy it would be to get (not so) dry humped into oblivion. But then Gideon would win. And Harrow refused to let her win on principle.

Harrow leaned over to kiss Gideon. Sleep had made her malleable and Harrow took full advantage, sliding her tongue spine-tinglingly slow against Gideon’s. She felt her moans before she heard them, a slow beautiful whine from deep inside her that had her drowning in lust. Hands grasped at her back, then her ass, urging her closer. She indulged her, pressing them skin against skin without an inch of distance. She broke the kiss with a laugh as Gideon made a noise of protest against her lips. Placatingly she dropped a kiss on her jaw, and another on her neck.

Suddenly Harrow remembered her fresh bruises in the bathroom. Gideon was not nearly as prone to bruising as she was but with enough work… Harrow smiled viciously and found the thin skin at the hollow of her throat. She sucked at it lightly as Gideon trembled beneath her. She had to time this out right for maximum effect. Sucking turned into biting, which turned into near-violent gnawing that had Gideon keening upwards. Harrow finally released her with a pop, surveying her work with a critical eye.

“What… are you...?” Gideon asked half-dazed.

“Completing revenge.” Harrow answered, pointing to the marks on her own neck. 

Gideon snickered. “Well. All's fair and all that jazz.”

Harrow smiled into her dusky skin and sunk down her neck, past her chest and her stomach until she was right at the apex of her thighs. Excitedly Gideon snapped her legs apart, making room for Harrow to nestle in between. She nuzzled the soft skin of Gideon's inner thigh, relishing the feeling. She was already dripping wet and the heady scent had Harrow’s head spinning. She dragged her tongue up the swollen folds slowly, listening for the tell-tale hitch in Gideon's breath. 

Like clockwork Harrow heard a gasp, the thighs around her head constricting tightly. She smiled and parted the soaked skin, placing a kiss on her clit. “Harrow…” Gideon sobbed out, only a little muffled by the legs currently doing their damnedest to crush her skull.

She looked up at her girlfriend, propped on her elbows and looking utterly undone with just a few simple touches. She leaned her head against one thigh, trailing her fingers casually until they found her entrance. She watched with rapt attention as Gideon's eyes squeezed at the pressure of her index finger slipping inside. Harrow kept her stare focused solely on that lovely face and bent back down, laving her tongue against her girlfriend's poor abandoned clit.

Gideon was flushed already, unable to break eye contact with her even if she wanted to. Harrow could see her biting her lip, for once being quiet if only for their guests sake. She was immaculate from this angle. Harrow wished she’d brought a camera to remember this sight forever. Gideon in a light sheen of sweat, abs tensed, skin ruddy and warm. She’d paint a portrait of this one day, give it to Gideon in a particularly affectionate mood. The look on her face would be worth the hand cramps.

She added another finger and Gideon had to bite her hand to stay silent. Harrow rewarded her for her hard work with a fast, rough scrub of her clit. Gideon liked it wild, but usually came too fast if Harrow went all out. During the month they’d been learning each other Harrow had discovered small, angry little bursts of roughness went a long way with her. Gideon bucked her hips up into Harrow's mouth and she curled her digits. Through the skin of her palm Gideon practically growled.

Harrow felt high off the response, digging her free hand into a thigh and ground her mouth down harder. Her fingers, by contrast, kept a leisurely pace, spreading her out and letting Harrow feel the evidence of her affect on Gideon. It was erotic but more than that it was addictive. She was drunk on the sound of her, the smell of her, the taste of her. She watched as Gideon's head dropped back, giving her a perfect look at the bite mark forming right at the base of her neck. It motivated her to latch her lips fully around the clit, sucking ruthlessly.

Gideon panted above her, falling down into the pillow. She pressed her mouth against the cool cotton, though it did very little to mask the noise. In the back of her mind she remembered they had friends downstairs, and shouldn't they attempt to be quiet? But no, Harrow's one and only mission in this life right now was to get her girlfriend off gloriously. She upped the pace of her fingers and Gideon's thighs quaked violently around her. 

Her head lifted weakly off the pillow, golden eyes shining in the low-lit room. Harrow kept her eyes on her and watched as the pressure became so much, so quickly. She bit violently into the meat of her forearm to quiet the rush of groans coming in hot. She felt Gideon's hips lift up under her, just a touch, and in one moment she was gone in a fervor of tremors. Harrow rubbed her hand against Gideon's hip, pulling her fingers slowly out. Gideon hissed above her and Harrow left a little apology kiss on her pelvis.

“That's… that was so worth the teasing earlier.” Gideon sighed out, watching with tired honey eyes as Harrow licked her fingers clean.

“You’re welcome.” She said, quite happy with her work. She sat back on Gideon's hips and spread wide.

“C’mere. Lemme take care of you.” Gideon said, hands pulling her down for a kiss.

Harrow was boiling hot and ready to go. She moaned against her girlfriends lips, grabbing her hair to pull them closer. Gideon dragged the two of them to the headboard and sat up, pressing them chest to chest. She felt Gideon's hand reach down to her aching wet pussy and bit down on her shoulder to keep from gasping when fingers met flesh.

“Wait- Hold on.” She stuttered out. Gideon stopped immediately and looked at her. “Just, your thigh? Let me-”

Gideon's eyes grew wide and she tensed her legs. Harrow straddled the thigh and pulled her girlfriend so close they were trading the same oxygen back and forth. The two did a slow, dirty grind, just skin against skin. Harrow shook like a leaf and wanted to send a prayer in worship of Gideon Nav for making her feel so completely out of control. She rode hard against her, the evidence of her arousal dripping off onto the bed obscenely. She felt her orgasm come hard and fast and pulled Gideon back into a kiss as her cunt spasmed.

They fell back into the bed together, naked and sticky with satisfaction. Gideon wrapped her up into her arms, humming something soothing.

“What is that?” She asked.

“Oh it's some nursery rhyme or something? I dunno, it just came out.”

“It's nice.” And it was. Harrow felt the thrum of her humming through Gideon's chest, the vibrations lulling her into sleep.

“If you like it I’ll start doing it every night, each time a new song. One day it’ll be the Star Wars theme, next day it’ll be a rickroll. You’ll love it.” She whispered into her sweat soaked hairline.

“Mmm.” Harrow said in agreement, drifting quickly into a long, luxurious sleep. 

“Are you sure you guys don't wanna stay longer?” Gideon asked Palamedes as he and Camilla loaded up onto the truck in borrowed snow gear.

“And interrupt the honeymoon? I don't think so.” Camilla answered for him, turning over the engine. It took a few tries but eventually she had the truck purring like a kitten.

“It was lovely but we have to get back into town. God knows how many accidents there were last night.” Palamedes said, concern creeping into his voice.

“Relax Sextus. You’ll drive yourself into an early grave with all that worrying.” Harrow added.

“Yes and you’ll lose your best tipping customer.” 

“Exactly. I still have student loans to pay off you know. Be considerate.”

Palamedes chuckled and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. She rolled her eyes and watched as he did the same to Gideon, who brought him in for a bear hug.

“We still gotta finalize plans on the group chat for Halloween stuff, don't forget.” 

“Ten months Griddle.” Harrow sighed.

“I know! But if we get it done now then when Halloween comes no one can back out.”

“Very smart Gideon. I’ll be in touch.” 

“Bye you idiots, burn off some of that energy while you’re snowed in so you can be around normal people without making them gag.” Camilla said over the roar of the truck.

“I resent being labeled as an idiot!” Harrow said at the same time Gideon shouted back “No promises!”

Harrow and Gideon watched as the big green truck pulled away. She felt an arm curl around her waist and looked up.

“You know Nonagesimus, this snow is supposed to keep up for a few days. We’re gonna be seeing a lot of each other.”

“So I’ve gathered.”

“Think you’ll get sick of me?” Gideon asked, eyes still facing the road.

Harrow folded herself close into her girlfriend's arms. “Not so long as you keep making yourself useful.”

“Oh yeah? Should I start making my case now?” She asked playfully, just as the truck dipped out of sight.

Harrow's lips twisted up into a smirk. “If you can catch me.” Then, before the words registered in Gideon's head Harrow slipped out of her grasp and pulled open the door, running inside.

“No fair Nonagesimus.” Gideon called out as she chased after her, feet slipping just slightly on the hardwood floor behind her.

“I don't play fair!” She called back, rushing up the stairs. She glanced down and saw Gideon standing there, pink and smiling, not at all attempting to chase her.

“What?” She asked, confused, stopping in her break for the bedroom.

“I just… Wow I like you so much.” She breathed out.

Harrow flushed and walked down the stairs. Once she was in range she linked both arms around her girlfriends neck. “You too.” She whispered back shyly.

Gideon smiled brilliantly and picked her up in a whirlwind of movement, cradling her all the way up the stairs. Out past the high windows of the cabin snow drifted by in the cold morning sun, the air crisp and perfect. As Harrow felt her back hit the bed she thought there was nowhere on earth she’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite thing to write in this entire fic? Gideons childhood crush on Mrs White. And also forcing my favorite characters to discuss my favorite movies. With the magic of fic all things are possible.
> 
> So that's the end of Tiny Beautiful Things! I've still got a million ideas for the Tattoo AU so don't worry this isn't the end. I've got another fic in the works and a couple of ideas I'm playing with so if you enjoyed this hopefully you'll like those too! 
> 
> Speaking of which I love to hear AU ideas, so if you have any please leave a comment! Or if you just liked the chapter! I am a Leo and unfortunately addicted to the attention.
> 
> Btw if you wanna find me on other platforms look for me @moonblastbitch on tumblr, twitter, and instagram!


End file.
